Puppeteers
by xXCabbageXx
Summary: Kankuro uses his puppet manipulating skillz to get Gaara and Naruto to go inside a closet. GaaNaru Oneshot


Disclaimer: Naruto characters NOT MINE!! Nor am i making any sort of profit from this, other than the sheer joy of making readers happy. :D

GaaNaru Oneshot.

**Warning:** Yaoi. Other jealous bishies. XD but too bad, in this story, Gaara gets Naruto. :D

----------------------------------------

Kankuro was sure of it. He was so sure of it that he bet Tenmari his most prized possessions: his collection of dolls. _That_ was how sure of it he was.

Gaara was smitten with Naruto.

It was totally obvious. From the fact that the first thing he did when visiting Konoha was look for the blond, to the fact that Naruto was Gaara's savior from himself.

And all the little signs from when Naruto was near. The glances, the "accidental" brushes of their hands, the light jokes, the _everything_.

Tenmari, though, said Gaara was just _friends_ with Naruto. Psh, like that was possible. Kankuro knew the love that was in his brother's eyes. It was real. And so emotional.

Gaara had such a horrible past, all those years of being called monster and freak... Kankuro felt guilty he hadn't done anything back then. He and Tenmari both. But now that Gaara actually has friends...and his first love...Kankuro vowed that he'd do whatever he can to make him as happy as he can possibly be.

Which is how he came up with a plan for the next meeting between the Hidden Village of the Sand and the Hidden Village of the Leaf. A plan to get the Kazekage and Hokage together, possibly alone in a closet or something naughty like that.

But, the Hokage's escorts...Hmm...those people were going to be a problem... Kankuro just knew it in his guts.

Sasuke and Neji were bad news. They clearly had feelings for the blond idiot too...and it was going to be hard to distract them long enough for Gaara to woo Naruto into a closet.

Kankuro spent the whole night before thinking up a plan, and near dawn, he finally came up with one.

With a last chuckle that sent chills down Tenmari's spine, Kankuro exited his room and went to prepare for his plan.

GaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaru

"Oh my goodness, I haven't been to this place in SUCH a long time!" Naruto said, happily clasping his arms around the shoulders of his good buddy, the Kazekage.

Gaara smiled a small smile, a chuckle escaping his lips. "It's only been two weeks, Naruto."

Naruto grinned widely, his face practically splitting in half. "Yeah, but it seems like ETERNITY! I couldn't live without you for that long, my dear Kazekage-sama!" He joked, though effectively making Gaara blush. Behind him trailed two very envious escorts.

"Come on, we better get to the meeting room," Gaara said, making his face as expressionless as he could, and trying to push down the heat that was threatening to spread across his whole face. Damn that Naruto, saying such touching things as jokes.

"Sure thing," piped Naruto, still immensely happy.

Once Naruto and Gaara sat down side by side at the round meeting table, everyone else shut up and looked towards the two friends, waiting for them to start the conference.

Naruto, being the energetic guy that he was, even after being promoted to Hokage, he started first.

"Well, as we all know, the Hidden Village of Mist is having some very bad civil war issues which we believe will evolve into something greater than just their own war."

Everyone around the table nodded.

Kankuro though, was glancing towards Sasuke and Neji every once in a while, not paying attention to a thing the Hokage or the rest of the people in the room were talking about.

Damn it, why are those guys so good at escorting?! It made his plan fifty times harder to carry out! Especially when their murderous eyes are staring straight at Gaara!

_Those jealous, jealous guys. _Kankuro shook his head sadly.

Well, guess he'll have to improvise from now on. He had made special arrangements incase it would be this hard.

Naruto was in the best part of his little speech (that he just made up off of the top of his head) when the doors slammed open and an armed Sand Jounin came in. It motioned towards Sasuke and Neji to follow him.

Reluctant to move, they looked quizzically at the Sand nin, who just held up some forms that seemingly needed to be taken care of.

Naruto nodded curtly, giving them permission to leave. Scowling a bit, both Leaf ninjas left after the Sand nin.

Kakuro smirked. Just in time. Now, for the best part...

He stealthily got up and went over to his brother, putting one hand on Gaara's shoulder and one hand on Naruto's, as if he was using them to balance while he whispered in Gaara's ear.

"I need to leave for a while, take care of a few things, okay? Good luck." And he left, Gaara's inquisitive stare following him.

Shaking the questions off, Gaara turned back to Naruto who was...counting the moles of a nearby old ninja.

Psh, such a weirdo.

"Naruto, let's get back to the discussion."

Naruto stopped at fifty seven and grinned back. "Okay, sure!" Looking around at the remaining people in the room, he continued.

"As I said, I think we need spies to infiltrate the enemy's village, just to keep an eye on things. If anything seems out of the ordinary, then—"

Just then, Naruto felt his arm twitch a bit. Brushing it off as just a small muscle spasm, he kept talking.

"Then, they'll report back and we'll have to—"

Now, his leg twitched. Frowning a bit, he glanced down, but it didn't happen again. Shrugging, he looked back up.

"Go in and calm them down, maybe take down a few castles or something. That way—"

Suddenly, Naruto leaned to the side, putting his head Gaara's shoulders. Gaara stiffened. Was this another one of his jokes?

Naruto _knew_ he had not meant to do that. Lifting his head back up, he grinned sheepishly at Gaara and knocked himself on the head. What was happening to his body?

Before he could ponder anymore, he had stood up. With an almost graceful fall, he landed right in Gaara's lap.

"..."

Everyone was silent, watching what was happening. Gaara was blushing for all he was worth, as was Naruto.

_The hell?_

"Well, that was strangely involuntary," Naruto mused. (**A/N: Guess where that line's from. XD A oneshot of any situation you want as a prize to ANYONE that knows. Which means I might be doing a lot. XD More info at bottom.**)

Now it was Gaara's turn. Somehow, he put both arms underneath Naruto's slightly smaller frame, one behind his back and one under his legs. Standing, he picked Naruto up with him.

Finally recognizing this technique as Kankuro's puppet style, Gaara relaxed. Quite amused now, he allowed himself to be controlled, walking with Naruto in his arm out of the room.

Everyone else just kept staring.

"Uh..uh...what the hell's happening?" Naruto asked, slightly taken aback at the whole situation.

"Don't worry. It's not some enemy attack, if that's what you're thinking," Gaara reassured him. Smirking to himself, he held onto Naruto tighter.

Naruto had long since wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck incase he fell. Putting his head on his arms, he just went with the flow since Gaara obviously wasn't panicking.

On their way to wherever they were headed, they passed by lots of gaping people, including a Sasuke and a Neji, who where both pinned to the wall by three Sand nin puppets. Naruto just smiled awkwardly at them as he passed by, the blush he already had growing bigger. This was becoming quite embarrassing.

"Um, Gaara? Are you moving of your own will? Or is someone controlling you, like they are me?" Naruto asked, just to make sure.

"...both."

"Both?" How is that possible?

"Because I want to too. Even without the control, I would have done the same thing if you plopped into my lap." Gaara smirked, turning his head so that he was mere centimeters away from Naruto.

Naruto's whole face turned red this time, the close proximity getting to him.

"G-Gaara?"

But before he could think anymore into what he had just said, Gaara closed the space with a sweet kiss, their lips meeting tenderly.

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut, his breath catching in his throat. Oh my goodness, he was kissing Gaara!

Dimly, he realized that they had entered a small closet now. His brain was still clouded over with the freakishly long kiss that just kept going. It had to be like... two minutes by now!

Gaara closed the door behind them and finally broke the kiss, his smirk back in place.

"Naruto..." Gaara whispered in his ears, his breath ghosting over the tip of it. Naruto shuddered at the feeling, goosebumps arising on his arms.

"I...I...Gaara..." But he wasn't able to finish his sentence (not that he knew what to say) because Gaara had once again claimed his mouth.

This time, Naruto figured out that the Kazekage tasted like lemons and...apple. Sour apple. But sweet nonetheless. Moaning a bit as Gaara's hands brushed over his stomach, Naruto arched into him, still kissing.

Digging his tongue deep into Naruto's awaiting ramen-flavored mouth, Gaara couldn't be happier than right now.

And Kankuro, who was dealing with two very angry escorts at the moment and having the headache of a lifetime, smiled at the happiness that blessed Gaara.

-------------------------------------------------------

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pwease::puppydog eyes::

**Info about the prizes:**

Anyone that knows where the line is from needs to REVIEW and tell me to get their prize oneshot. Regardless if you think you're right or not, please add your situation for your oneshot in the review too.

BE WARNED! Your prize oneshot can only be from Naruto, any pairings. And you need to give me a situation, cuz i hate making up alot of random oneshot stories, cuz itz so old. Even something very vague like: "Kisame tries fruitlessly to gain Itachi's affection" will be accepted. well, actually, depends on HOW vague you make it. if itz like: "Sasuke hates Orochimaru", i'm gonna have to ask you to make it more specific. OKAY! now that that's settled...go on and REVIEW!!!

**DEADLINE: September 15th!!!**


End file.
